This proposal addresses the NORA priority area of enhancing state-based capacity to do surveillance and intervention for targeted occupational injuries, illnesses, and hazards. Specifically, the Oregon Health Division (OHD) is proposing to expand on an innovative model for surveillance and intervention for occupational dermatitis (OD) - a priority condition for both the Healthy People 2010 objectives and for NIOSH. This proposal is based on collaborations between the OHD, the Oregon Workers' Compensation Information System (OWCIS) and two major private workers' compensation (WC) insurance companies in Oregon. This project addresses important gaps in data available in the OWCIS, using additional information contained in the proprietary databases of the WC insurance companies. In addition, this proposal will assess the feasibility and utility of using the detailed medical encounter file of OWCIS for identifying and tracking OD claims from self-insured employers and other non-participating WC insurers in Oregon. Narrative data from the WC insurers databases will also be examined to look for antecedent events that cause the condition. Finally, comparisons will be made between the profiles of OD in the various databases. The information from this surveillance system can be used to recommend achievable and practical interventions to prevent OD and to evaluate the impact of these interventions. Because the component databases of this system are available in many other states, the lessons learned from this system should be applicable to other states, and to surveillance for other targeted occupational injuries, illnesses and hazards.